Latias Love For Ash
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Taking in from the movie, "Pokemon Heroes". Latias tells all on how she feels about the Pokemon Master, and her chance to be with him is here! See on what happens! I do not own Pokemon or "The Extra Mile" by Laura Pausini. R&r, no flames, and enjoy!


The Extra Mile

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! DJ here, and here is a songfic that I just had to write! You see, I have just bought and watched _Pokemon Heroes- Latios and Latias_. It was totally sweet, and cool! It was also the biggest hope for Ash yet, when Latias kissed him at the end! Way to go, Ashy-boy!

Ash: (Blushes) Well, it was my second kiss from a girl. The first one was from Melody from the Orange Islands in _Pokemon the Movie 2000_.

Darien: Ash, this just proves on how much an affect you have on women! In this songfic, Latias expresses her unconditional and undying love for Ash! Enjoy!

I do not own Pokemon, or _The Extra Mile_ by Laura Pausini from the _Pokemon the Movie 2000_ soundtrack. I sang that at a Talent Show at my old high school Medina Valley, and everyone cheered his or her heads off! After the show, some beautiful ladies asked me to sing it to them once more. Heh, I guess it's another way to show that Pokemon is very cool!

Now, on with the fanfic)__

_Countless eyes are watching_

In this our finest hour 

{Hundreds of people and Pokemon were there at the Museum in the city of Altimar, awaiting a very special event that would change two lives. The people were close friends and acquaintances of a certain ebony-haired young man, the Pokemon also knowing this person too. Among them were the legendary Pokemon; Mew, Mewtwo, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, and the Unown.

Then, it started. Beautiful wedding music played, showing that the event was actually a wedding ceremony! The people rose to greet and see the young bride, who was walking down the aisle. She was a beautiful young woman, hair light brown and eyes brown as the earth. She looked towards the alter, and saw the man of her dreams. It was… Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and the bride was Latias!}__

_Its time to realize the dream_

Of who we really are 

{Yes, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town was marrying the beautiful maiden Latias. She had been waiting for this moment for about seven years, all this time waiting for her friend and 1st love to come back to her open heart and arms. He had grown and matured so much since she last saw him, his gentleness and courage intact and intensified through the years. Now, Ash was a Pokemon Master and sole leader of the Pokemon League in the Kanto, Johto, and the Hoenn region.

She didn't care if he was a Master or not. He was back, and he hadn't forgotten about her one bit. Now, the two were going to unite as one. It was as she always dreamed about; marrying her true love and showing him a love greater then anything else in the world. She was about three feet from the warm-smiling man, when the world turned white and the people disappearing. Ash disappeared into the white mist, making Latias scream in fear and terror.}__

_I'm gonna freeze this space in time_

Rise to meet the call 

A frantic Pokemon awoke from its slumber, cold sweat dripping down its forehead. It looked frantically around, trying to find the boy of its dreams. Alas, it was then she realized she had been dreaming. She was still in her garden home, no one around and no one to see her cry. Tears soon formed in her golden eyes, threating to pour forth like a river. This Pokemon was now crying, sad to realize that her dream would never come true. Yes, it was Latias. A Dragon-type Pokemon that could transform into a human at will, yet could never be an actual one.

Her heart ached as it remembered her dream. Seven years had passed since the 11 year-old Ash left to continue his quest to become a Pokemon Master. The first time she met him those many years ago, she had known that he was the one for her. Seeing his joyful innocence, his enthusiasm, and his love for Pokemon and people was the things that attracted her to him. He was also the one who had saved Altimar, the world, and even herself from destruction.__

_Cease the moment_

_Make it mine_

And through it all 

Her brother, Latios, was sealed away in the magical item known to all as the _Soul Dew_. It was so the city and her sister could live in peace. Thanks to two female members of Team Rocket, Oakley and Annie, Latios had to be part of the jewel to save the city he cared about. The memory still lived freshly in Latias mind, but an even a clearer memory still resided in her. 'That is when… I kissed Ash.', she thought.

She would never forget that day: [Flashback: She had painted all night long, but it was so worth it. She had rolled up the scroll that was her painting, and caused Ash and his friends to turn around and see on what was up. On the docks, she gave it to him. But also, she gave him what she had been yearning to do the whole time. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. The warm and sweet taste of his skin on her lips would never be forgotten as long as she lived.]__

_{Chorus}_

_{Straight as the arrow flies_

I will run towards the finish line 

'Oh, it was like tasting heaven itself!', she thought joyously. She spun around rapidly, just like her heart was doing right now. The kiss was so great and new, yet it also felt natural. When she ran off from the docks, a smile was on her face. Yet, she was also sad too. Even though she was connected to Latios via psychic powers, she felt like another piece of her heart, a larger one, was now just leaving. Seeing Ash depart from the city and her… was equivalent of her being hit by a Psybeam.

Now, she was lonely and sad. Her two friends, Bianca and her grandfather, kept her company. However, a large gap was still inside her heart and soul. One young man could only fill it, and it was Ash. The two humans knew about Latias's crush on the boy, so they filled her in on everything related to Ash. They had seen in news reports, newspapers, and on the Internet that Ash had indeed accomplished his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master! He was now in charge of the entire Pokemon League!__

_With all the strength I've found_

My feet won't touch the ground 

'He has certainly gotten more handsome.' she thought. The Ash she knew from along ago was gone, and was replaced by something much more incredible. He was now 5'11", his hair neatly cut, and his hat long gone. His eyes remained the same though; still holding the warmth and energy he always had. However, it was now mixed in with uncanny knowledge and wisdom. His body was lean and muscular, like that of an athlete.

'Its no wonder, considering he's been traveling a lot.', she thought. Bianca had gathered some archives from the local library, and showed it to Latias. It told her everything she ever wanted to know about Ash. Ash had given out his life story to the public; his first encounter with Pikachu, his Gym Battles, the friends he made, and also being the Chosen One and saving the world many times. That was on how she came to know about Mewtwo and the other legendary Pokemon.__

_I will scale the heights if I believe_

The wings of faith will carry me 

'Humph! I still don't like it when mobs of girls follow him around!', she thought bitterly. In some of the news articles she had read as both a human and Pokemon, she always saw Ash Ketchum fangirls following the young man. Among them where the female Gym Leaders of Kanto/Johto/Hoenn. Nearly every single female on the entire planet adored and loved the Pokemon Master. 'Good thing my one and only competition left him', she thought with a small satisfied smirk.

Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym, had left the group and was now currently engaged to a young man who was a Gym Leader in the Orange Islands. Brock was now married to Pokemon Breeder Suzie, and had formed a Breeding Center in Pewter City. 'Oh, how I wish I was really human! How I wish I could just fly out and land safely in Ash's strong arms!', she thought with a bittersweet smile. She would do anything to be with the one she cared for the most… anything at all.__

_I'll go the distance just to reach_

_The arms I'm running to_

I'll go the extra mile for you} 

Latias was now floating aimlessly through the woods of her secret home, thinking deeply about Ash. "Hey, Latias!", a female voice called out. The red/white Pokemon looked down, and saw her friend Bianca waving at her. She was also sporting a mysterious smile. 'Hmm. I wonder on what it could be?', she thought as she flew down to greet her friend. Latias then took on human form and hugged her friend. "Latias, I have some good news for you.", Bianca told her.

A squeal of delight echoed throughout the garden, Latias now dancing and brimming with joy and happiness. 'Are you sure, about this, Bianca?! Please don't say it's a joke!', the Pokemon pleaded telepathically. Bianca smiled and giggled at Latias's behavior. She reassured her it was true. "It is true. Ash Ketchum is coming over here tomorrow afternoon! He's visiting all of the places he has ever been to, and he's coming over here.", she replied.__

_I know it won't be easy_

To make you understand 

Latias was filled with pure joy and she showed it. She transformed back into her Pokemon form and flew in tight twists and turns very fast, the thought of Ash coming to the city making her feel full and complete for the first time in years. 'But, what will happen when he sees me?!', she though quickly. The thought made her stop dead in the air. Humans changed quickly in years, but Pokemon aged much more slowly then humans. Thus, she would look the same.

Bianca smiled at her friend's anxiousness and worried looks, amused that she would make such a fuss over this. She said gently, "I'm sure that Ash will be happy to see you. I bet to him, you are the same Latias that played with him and showed affection long ago.". That brought some comfort to the mystical Pokemon, but she was still worried. 'I want to show my love to Ash, a love that is beyond both human and Pokemon understanding!', she started to say. 'I-I know it won't be easy to make you understand on how I feel… but, I got to try.', she finished saying.__

_I want to take the glory_

And put it in your hands 

Time for thinking was over, and the time for preparation had commenced! She transformed back into her human form, which was an adult Bianca. The two then smiled and giggled as they ran back outside to the city and going to Bianca's home. There, they went through some girl stuff (make-up, clothes, etc.) so Latias could be pretty when she saw Ash. They went through everything, and in ten minutes, Bianca's room looked like as if a hurricane hit!

"This won't do! We have to go down to the city and see if we can pick up any clothes at the store.", Bianca told her friend. Latias nodded her head eagerly, she wanted to look her absolute best in her human form for Ash. Nothing less then perfect would do! So, the two ran towards a nearby clothing shop and started to pick out different types of clothes. Most people saw the human form of Latias, and mistook her for being Bianca's twin sister. Latias never had a problem with it.__

_'Cause you're the light that makes me shine_

You're the hero in my eyes 

Latias was as nervous as any girl would be as she shifted through various dresses and skirts of many sizes and color. 'Ash, how I wished this day would come! And now that it is near, I just can't wait to see you again!', she thought. She twirled in sheer joy, which made some onlookers stare at her. She didn't care, she was finally going to meet her hero and friend. She was going to see the light that lit up her heart and soul.

Soon, they found a good match. A light green and orange mini-skirt, brown shoes, and long white socks. Instead of her usual hairstyle, Latias decided to wear her hair down. It ran off like a glorious waterfall when she let it all down. It reached to her mid-back section, but she didn't mind or care. Taking a look in the mirror, she saw that she was quite beautiful. 'I may have had boys and men try for my attention, but I have spurned them all. All I ever wanted was Ash, and I will remain faithful to him.', she thought. So, for all these years, she had been holding out… just for Ash.__

_Win or lose_

_Do or die_

I am aiming high 

They paid for the clothes, and took off back to the garden. Night soon fell, and the humans and Pokemon went to sleep. Latias slept at her favorite spot in a tall tree, anxious to see her first crush/love. She dreamed of the wedding again, only this time, it continued without interruption. A smile slowly formed on her face as she relished and loved every minute of her special dream/fantasy, hoping it would soon come true.

{Latias was at the alter with Ash, seeing love and admiration shining brightly in his eyes. It was brighter then that of the _Soul Dew_ itself. She should know, because she was showing him the same love in her eyes. Then, it was time. After the wedding rings were produced and the vows recited, the moment had arrived. Ash and Latias had just declared that they were both willing and ready to spend eternity with each other. "Now, you may kiss the bride.", the human pastor declared.}__

_{Chorus}_

{The kiss was indescribable to Latias. In fact, it was like heaven to her! His lips were soft like satin, yet strong. It was also warm and sweet like honey, making her want to melt in his embrace right then and there. After a moment, the two slowly parted. The bride and groom blushed bright red, and a smile was on their faces. "I give you, Mr. & Mrs. Ash Ketchum!", the pastor announced. The Pokemon and humans cheered wildly, seeing the couple now complete.}

Latias awakened the next morning, no longer sad but extremely happy. 'Today is the day! Today is the day I show Ash how much he means to me, on how I can't exist without him.', she thought. She saw that it was morning, around 6:45 a.m., and Ash would arrive around 11:45 a.m. Latias decided to have breakfast with her human friends, and then spend the rest of the day trying to look her best for Ash. Bianca and her grandfather saw on how excited Latias was, and was both concerned and happy for her. "I hope she realizes that she and Ash have a very slim chance to actually be together.", Bianca's grandfather said worriedly. Bianca nodded and replied, "She knows. But, she just has to have a chance to try and be with the one she loves.".__

_(Go the extra mile)_

_In the end_

_(Go the extra mile)_

Soon, the hour of had come! The city was full of people, dressed up in their best and also cheering loudly. It was like a parade had hit town! Colorful streamers and balloons filled the city and air, giving off a cheerful quality. Police and other important figures were at the docks, awaiting the arrival of the legendary Pokemon Master. A little girl looked up in the sky and shouted, "Mommy! Look up!". Her mother beside her did so, and let out a gasp of amazement. It caused a chain reaction, causing people to look up and point to the sky.

Up above, a large silver/white Pokemon had appeared in the sky. It was Lugia, and on his back was Ash Ketchum! He was dressed in an attire exactly similar to the ones he used to wear on his journey's, minus the cap. And by his side was a Raichu, which meant that Pikachu had evolved. It was large and different, but its attitude remained the same. Lugia landed at the docks, making sure not to splash the people. Ash got off of his back, and gave everyone who came to greet him a warm smile. "Hey, everybody!", he yelled out. The crowd cheered in response, very much surprised to see that the Master was in their city once again!__

_I want to be able to say_

Tell the world to see 

Latias, in her human form next to Bianca, was totally hypnotized to see Ash once again. 'If he was handsome in the photos, he is now near divine in person!', she thought. She clutched her heart, which was now beating frantically and felt like it would jump right out of her chest. Ash was certainly handsome, and well built. Nearly instantly when he reached the crowd, the girls flocked towards him like doves. Boys tried to get an autograph, or maybe a handshake. Ash grinned nervously, not fully used to being famous.

Latias was now nervous and afraid to go near Ash now. 'What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has found another? What if…', she started to process when Bianca put a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There is only one way to find out. Go on, see him. You have been waiting seven years for this moment.", she told her Pokemon friend. Latias calmed down some, and thanked her companion for the encouragement. 'You are right. Here it goes.', she said. Taking in a deep breath of courage, she walked through the crowd and towards the one person who made her complete.__

_I would do it all again_

I'd go the extra mile 

Ash was busy shaking hands and signing autographs, when he felt someone call out to him from his mind. He looked up, and saw a sight he never thought he see again. 'Latias?', he thought. Latias nodded, signaling that she had heard his thoughts. Ash was entranced on how different and beautiful Latias was, in her human form mind you. Sporting a smile like she did so long ago, Latias turned and ran. She was trying to entice Ash into chasing her like he did last time. It worked. Ash excused himself from the crowd, saying he would be back soon. Once he was free, he gave out a pleasant laugh and chased the human-formed Pokemon.

Latias was giggling to herself. 'Just like old times.', she thought. Indeed, it did feel like old times to both adults. Ash was chasing Latias through the maze-like streets and passageways, enjoying the moment very much. "Wow. Latias sure has changed. I wonder how she has been for all this time?", Ash asked himself. After ten minutes of running and chasing, they soon arrived at the dark portal that led to the secret garden. Latias went in, hoping very much that Ash would follow. He did, and soon he emerged back into her world.__

_{Chorus}_

The simple beauty of the garden, amazed that it hadn't changed one bit since he last saw it, entranced Ash. Near the small concrete pond, a large blanket was spread out. On it was a picnic, and next to it was Latias. Ash smiled, and went over to sit down with his friend. "Hey. Is this for me?", he asked. Latias then blushed and nodded, her eyes fixated towards the ground because she was very shy now. Ash was mildly surprised that Latias would take in the time to prepare something like this just for him. Soon, he sat down beside her and they enjoyed the meal that Bianca's grandfather made.

As he was eating, Ash noticed that Latias was eating less of the food and more of staring at him. Ash felt slightly uncomfortable under the intense gaze, but froze when he saw the love and warmth in Latias eyes. It was so full and bright, it amazed the Master that Latias would look at him like that. He gulped down a piece of his sandwich and looked at Latias. "Latias, why did you set this all up for me?", he asked. Latias's smile quickly vanished, and her head turned away so that he could not see the tears coming to her eyes. 'I prepared all of this because… I wanted to show you… on how much… I love you.', she told him telepathically.__

_Knowing it will be worthwhile_

_I will go the extra mile_

For you 

Ash was now dumfounded on what Latias had just declared. 'She is… in love with me?!', he thought in pure shock. Latias then started to cry, which caused her to go back in her Pokemon form. Latias was now so ashamed for believing that Ash would ever return her love, knowing that a Pokemon could never be with a human. She wanted to fly away now, fly away far from everyone and Ash. She felt like leaving the earth, convinced it was the only way to end her pain that was now stirring in her heart.

Ash formed a sad smile, and went up to the Pokemon. He gently cupped her face in his hands and looked directly in her eyes. He said softly, "I am flattered that you told me this. But, I am afraid that we can't be together like you want it to.". Latias felt like her heart was breaking up in large chunks. Ash wiped away her tears with his thumb and continued, "But, I would like it if you would come with me. Stay by my side, for as long as you like.". Latias did not know what to say, so she acted. She changed into her human form, and gave Ash a bone-crushing hug. She was shaking slightly from crying, but they were now tears of joy. 'Of course, Ash! I will stay by your side!', she told him.

~Epilogue~

Later on at night, after a huge celebration in the town, Latias told on what happened to Bianca and her grandfather. Both wished the Pokemon the best of luck. "Good luck out there, Latias.", Bianca said. She was sad that her friend was leaving her, but also happy that she was going to be with Ash. Latias nodded and said, "I will, now that I have Ash with me.". The duo then left the city under the cover of darkness, hitching a ride on Lugia's back and riding out into adventure! Latias thought, 'Maybe I can search for something that can make me permanently human. I don't care if I lose my powers or not, as long is Ash is with me, I need nothing else.'. The two rode out into the starry night sky.

(Author's Notes: How was this? It amazed me completely when I saw the movie, and seeing Latias having a crush on Ash. It was very sweet! There is still hope left for the kid, eh? Hehehe.

Ash: DJ…

Darien: To all of you out there, you can continue this songfic right here if you want to! If you feel you can make a story or sequel out of this, be our guests! DJ would like to see it.

R&R, no flames, and enjoy!)


End file.
